Memories flooded from the Past
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: CedricxCho Coupling! Don't like, don't read. Anyways, Cho has all these thoughts about Cedric...doesn't sound too original but I think the way I expressed it is. Please R+R!!!


KawaiiDragon82: Heh...I don't like Cedric or Cho very much *dodges Cho and Cedric fans* But I do like the coupling Cho and Cedric. Here's to what has been happening with the two before Cedric died...not much was mentioned about the two so here goes a guess of what could have happened! *snicker* Yami, Yuu, and Inuyasha have gone right now...I finally got them to go on vacation!  
  
Disclaimers (for the first time ever, I'm doing a disclaimer): J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and every character used in this fanfiction (except Jin Chang). I do not own copyrights for Harry Potter (though I'd love to ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho Chang, a small little five year old raced over towards her brunette friend. "Cedric, gimme back my doll!" screamed an angry Cho.  
  
"Come and get it!" Cedric Diggory, also a six year old boy said sticking his tongue out at Cho. He raced up behind his father, Amos Diggory. Amos chuckled at the two toddlers.  
  
"Growing up fast, aren't they Jin?" he asked a black haired woman. This woman was Jin Chang, Cho's mother. She merely nodded.  
  
"Before you know it, they'll both be going to Hogwarts," Jin giggled. Jin and Amos had been school friends since their first years. Now they frequently visited each other though they were married to separate people. Cho flinched at her mother's comment.  
  
"Mum, make him gimme my doll back!" Cho said pointing a finger at Cecric. Cedric just stuck his tongue out at Cho again. Amos chuckled.  
  
"Cedric, give Cho her doll back. You'd live to regret this if you don't," Amos said with a grin. Cedric was confused at his father's statement but shrugged and handed the doll back anyways. Amos smiled at Cho and Cedric and walked inside his mansion with Jin by his side.  
  
"Dolls are for girls," he said rather harshly to Cho.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Cho sneered at him and started chasing him. She finally caught up to him on her small toy broomstick and tackled him down. "Now who's the girl?" Cho laughed at him. Cedric just smiled.  
  
"You are, I'm a boy and you're a girl," he just replied. Cho nodded but was lost in his eyes. For what reason why, she didn't know. They stayed like that for a moment. And then, Cedric made the first move and leaned in a bit. They were an inch apart when Cho pushed him away.  
  
"N-no!" she stuttered. "No! Get away from me!" she just cried and leapt off, running towards her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho woke up, head in a cold sweat. "I've got to stop thinking about him..." she told herself. She looked at her watch; it was three in the morning. "I've got to...he wouldn't like it if I didn't have a good life." she repeated. "But..." she said realizing something and looked towards the ceiling. "Cedric...wherever you are...I can't...I can't have a happy life without you," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Soon, she had fallen asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cho, be a nice young lady this time," Jin told her daughter. Cho nodded. She, by now, had visited the Diggory's quite often because her mother was now Amos's secretary. The memory of Cho and Cedric's five year old selves were forgotten but needless to say, Cho was quite a tomboy right now. She was 10 years old now, and Cedric was 11, already attending Hogwarts.  
  
"Hullo Jin," Amos smiled. "Hullo Cho," Amos said. "Come, come in," he said, opening the door wider. Jin bowed slightly with a nod. "Cedric's the in back," Amos said, jerking his thumb towards the backyard. Cho nodded and took off that way.  
  
"Ced! Cedric!" Cho called, spotting a boy in a tree. "How'd you get up there?" she asked.  
  
"My muscular self of course!" Cedric grinned. Cho rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm serious! What spell was that?" she asked. Cedric jumped down.  
  
"You should've learned this by now. Anyone with brains would've," Cedric grinned.  
  
"If you'd like to keep all your bones, tell me," Cho smiled.  
  
"Alright, it's Wingardium Leviosa," he said. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said and pointed himself with his wand. After a few minutes, he was in the tree,. "Now you try," he said, tossing her the wand. Cho took a deep breath.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered and felt herself lifting slowly off the ground. She too was up in the tree a few minutes later. "I did it!" she squealed. This was obviously her first trick she's ever done. "Thank you Cedric!" she smiled happily and through her arms around him, not exactly knowing what she was doing. Cedric was quite surprised by her actions too. She realized what she was doing, and her eyes widened. "Uh..." Cho started, blushing and quickly taking her arms down. Cedric chuckled.  
  
"You're so pretty when you blush," he murmured.  
  
"Wha-what's that?" she asked, not sure if he had said what she just thought he had.  
  
"I said you're pretty when you're blushing. But I take that back...you're always pretty," he added. Cho was now as red as a tomato. She looked down and stared at the ground ten feet below them. Something caught her by surprise now. Her face was getting lifted so she was looking at eye level with Cedric. It wasn't magic though, it was Cedric's index finger, which was resting under her chin. He pulled her closer and this time, not like five years ago, she allowed him to pull her into a kiss. It wasn't too passionate considering they were only 10 and 11 but it was definitely a moment to remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Hey Cho!" Cedric cried through the crowd of first years. A beautiful girl with black hair slung back in a loose ponytail turned around.  
  
"Hi Cedric," she beamed. Cho was now 11 , and Cedric was 12. It was Chos' first year going to Hogwarts. Jin must have cried every single day since the day Cho had gotten her letter. Cries of joy though of course. And Amos, when it was Cedric's first year, had probably made at least 10 parties for Cedric's invitation to Hogwarts. "Can you believe we are finally getting to go to Hogwarts like our parents?" Cho asked.  
  
"No kidding..."That's my boy! Cedric Diggory, future captain of his Quidditch team!'...as if! Me? A team captain of a Quidditch team?" Cedric snorted. Cho laughed.  
  
They had decided since they were 10 and 11 and after that moment, that they would just stay friends for now...at least until they wee positive that they were old enough. They remained best friends though.  
  
"All aboard Hogwarts Express leaving at exactly 11 am!" shouted the conductor. Cedric and Cho boarded onto the train and took their seats with some other friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cedric gave a nervous glance to Cho over from the Hufflepuff table. Cho smiled back reassuringly. He couldn't do it; he knew he couldn't. He was now in his fifth year while Cho was still in her fourth. He had, like his father said, made the Hufflepuff captain and seeker. Cho was a seeker but a bloody good one in fact. It was exactly one hour away from the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch and if he didn't know any better, the youngest and best seeker of all Hogwarts was on that team; Harry Potter. He pushed his meal aside, got up, and headed for the library, unable to eat.  
  
He sat down and started fidgeting with an edge of a book. "Ced..." called a melodious voice. It was clearly Cho.  
  
"Hey," he smiled weakly. "What are you doing here? You should be eating," Cedric said. Cho raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And shouldn't you be eating too?" Cho asked. Cedric chose to ignore that question. "Listen, you're a good seeker. The chances of winning for you are half as the chance for him to win is half. Do you hear me?" Cho said comfortingly. Cedric sighed.  
  
"I-..." Cedric started. Then, he reluctantly nodded his head and gave her a smile.  
  
"Great, go out there and eat! Then, play your best! Remember about having fun, not winning," Cho smiled. She took his hand in hers and headed back for the Great Hall. Luckily, nobody saw or they would have made such a commotion. They always do, ya know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cedric stared at the opening for the Ravenclaw room. The portrait guarding it was going mad. "Well? If you're going to enter, say the darn password! If you're not, stop staring at me!" she yelled. Cedric chuckled and backed away from the red portrait. He saw girls leaving the Ravenclaw room, gaspin, pointing, and whispering about Cedric but he didn't care. The girl he was waiting for hadn't come out yet.  
  
"Ok, I'm done," Cho said snapping Cedric out of his daydream. She was blushing slightly. He smiled at her.  
  
"You look beautiful..." he smiled. Cho gave a scowling look.  
  
"Not this again, I'm not going to fall for this again," she laughed remembering back to their little selves. "But thank you for the compliment," she grinned. Cedric stuck his arm out for her as she took it with both hands, and together, they entered the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully.  
  
"Wow...Imagine they do all this just for the Yule Ball..." Cedric said looking at everything.  
  
"Did I ever congratulate you in being one of the Hogwarts champions?" Cho grinned.  
  
"Now you did," Cedric smiled. Professor McGonagall called up the Tri-Wizard Tourney champions to waltz with their partner. Cedric and Cho didn't say a word as the walted...they just stared into each other's eyes...lost in each other's souls...And soon, that was over with...everything was over...for Cedric and Cho...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho's head snapped up again. This time, it was six in the morning. "I...I didn't get to...that part yet..." Cho thought softly, aloud. "And I never want to," she said more fiercely as she sprang up with tears. Nobody would have wanted to think about what Cho was thinking about...Cedric's death. She believed Harry that he didn't kill Cedric. He wasn't mad or stupid or evil enough to. But she still missed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho did not want to go back to sleep just to dream up the next scenario. Cedric was her best friend. They didn't love each other. They knew each other since they were born. No feelings except a feeling of a best friend...or so Cho thought. It just struck her now that she was deeply in love with Cedric. She knew she had to move on...but she knew she would also never forget Cedric Diggory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: I think I'll stop it there...not bad eh? Do you think their should be a continuation? I dunno...if anyone has suggestions, please write it in the review! I'd love to make a continuation if I have an idea. lol 


End file.
